The invention relates to a passenger seat for a system of passenger seats of an aircraft cabin. The invention also relates to a system of passenger seats attachable to a construction near the floor of an aircraft cabin.
A passenger seat of the aforementioned kind is provided for passengers in an aircraft cabin allocated in the fuselage of the aircraft main body section for holding crew and passengers. A passenger is necessarily for most of the duration of a journey accommodated to the passenger seat. The seats usually are arranged in rows running across the airplane fuselage and the rows are crosswise of an alley along the fuselage. Nowadays a passenger seat is equipped with numeral amenities affecting the functioning of a seat itself like a reclining mechanism, in particular also a tray or a pocket. This may also comprise a seat bottom movement or seat back tilting mechanisms. Also an adjustable arm- or headrest or a massage functionality may be implemented and electronically driven. Whereas some of the aforementioned mechanism can be supported by an electrical drive also mostly in a passenger seat numerous electronic applications are implemented; e.g. these comprise but are not limited to powerports for connection of electronic equipment, implemented screens for moving pictures or audio connection for radio or other multimedia entertainment.
Thus there is a demand to increase a passengers comfort but nevertheless energy consumption caused by the aforementioned passenger seat functionalities should be kept at least limited to a certain acceptable amount. In particular this may affect an adjusting of a seat body or an electronic entertainment or information system of the passenger seat implemented in the seat body. While generally efforts in the prior art are directed to save energy wherever possible it turned out that alternatives to these efforts are desirable.